blockheadfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Solo28
Welcome! Hi Solo28 -- we are excited to have Blockhead Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Blockhead Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Making something of this Wiki Dear Solo, I take it that you are the creator of this Wiki? As you can see, I have been exploring it and tinkering a bit. I hope you like what you see. I am a sysop on the Newgrounds Wiki, Wikigrounds. The present admin have taken an old, empty wiki, abandonned since 2007 and transformed it into a vibrant and useful wiki with over 230 pages, all of which have been edited into some kind of shape by our admin team. We have around 200 Registered Users, with more arriving each week and we are hoping to make our wiki a place where Newgrounds Users regularly come, not just to write bits and pieces, but to genuinely find answers to their NG questions. We are currently promoting the wiki on Newgrounds, where we have had a thread in the BBS General forum; we now have our own Club forum there: Wikigrounds Club I hope you still have an interest in this wiki you have created. It is our intention to connect with all the wikis that relate to NG and put links from yours to ours. Please get in touch with me, in you want this to happen. We can make traffic for your wiki through ours and use yours as a home for more detailed information on the Blockhead Series than is apt for our wiki. Best Wishes, IceDragon64 of the Dragons & Spirits Icedragon64 23:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC)